Canadian armed forces personnel are required to undergo an annual health examination involving the use of a test known as the "EXPRES TEST". As is generally well known, the test involves having a subject repeatedly ascend and descend a number of steps for a predetermined period of time and recording the subject's heart rate count at the end of that period. The test is usually repeated three or four times in succession. It is necessary to continuously monitor the subject's heart rate count during the course of the test to ensure that the count does not exceed a predetermined safe count for the age category of the subject and, thus, that the subject is not over-stressed.
Heretofore, the EXPRES TEST has been conducted on an individual basis, i.e. one physical education and recreation instructor (PERI) evaluating one person at a time. When conducted on a one on one bases, that the testing and evaluation of all armed forces personnel is time consuming and expensive. There is a demonstrated need therefore for a reliable system which will allow one physical education and recreation instructor to simultaneously oversee for testing of several persons so as to expedite and reduce the cost of conducting the EXPRES TESTS.